


Starting to Heal

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning, Robb Stark is King in the North, no red wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: There was little of the cocky boy Robb loved left in the husk in his arms, but Robb did not care. He would heal Theon if he could, would make him feel safe again.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Tumblr fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

“Theon?” Robb called through the halls of the dungeons, “Theon? Are you there?”

Ramsay Snow by his side scoffed and spat out a glob of blood, “You won’t find Theon here. There is no ‘Theon’ anymore. Just my Reek.”

Robb growled, sounding more like Greywind than he was particularly proud of, although the way Snow flinched back did fill him with satisfaction.

A moan sounded from one of the cells, an animalistic sound like a dying animal.

Robb lifted the torch higher and peered through the bars. 

A pile of rags sat in one corner, filthy and disgusting and much to small to fit anyone. 

And yet they moved, as though there was a creature under them. It could have just been rats but something told Robb it was more than that. 

He gestured imperiously for Snow to unlock the gate to the cell and pushed the Bolton bastard in before him.

The rags moved once more when they stepped closer and with horror Robb realised it truly was a man, skeletal looking and smelling so foul it reminded him of the stench of battle. 

“Ree-eek.” Snow crooned, “Wake up.”

The man moved far faster than Robb would have thought he could and scrambled to his knees before them.

“Here you are, Your Grace. My lovely Reek.” Snow twisted a hand through the man’s brittle hair and yanked his head back so Robb could see the green of his eyes.

A familiar green, one that Robb knew so well, one that he had last seen as they bid a fond farewell in the privacy of Robb’s tent in the Riverlands after a sleepless night. 

Eyes that kept looking up to him even when Snow released his head. 

“You came.” Theon breathed, his green eyes meet Robb’s own, “Are you here to take my head?”

Robb watched in horror as the man he loved extended his neck as though waiting a blade to fall upon it.

“I am not here to kill you Theon. I’m here to bring you home.”

Theon slowly lowered his eyes, all hope gone from his posture. 

“Stupid Reek.” He muttered to himself as he wrapped his arms around him, “Stupid Reek, King Robb wouldn’t give you that mercy. Wouldn’t waste his time with Reek.”

Robb slowly reached out a hand and cupped the sunken cheek before him, “I am here Theon, I am here. And I am taking you home with me.”

* * *

“Ramsay Snow, for the torture of a lord and the crime of plotting treason against you king and his heirs, I, Robb Stark, King of the North and the Trident, sentence you to death. If you have any final words I will hear them now.” 

Snow looked up at him and spat, “A part of me will always live on in Reek. You can never erase me.” 

Robb glanced to the window where he knew Theon was watching and raised his sword. With a swift motion, one far too swift for his liking, he removed Snow’s head. It fell to the mud, followed by an arc of blood that spurted over everything. 

Robb cared not for the blood on his cheek, only for the relief that justice had been served to the man who had tortured and removed the sense of self of Theon. 

He left the body in the mud and stalked through the crowd and up the stairs to the room where Theon waited. 

Theon fell to his knees when Robb entered, fear on his face and in ever line of his trembling body. And yet there was wonder there as well, and his eyes kept darting to the blood on Robb’s cheek. 

Robb crosses the room in a few short steps and knelt across from Theon. He pulled him into a hug, the anger at the lack of flesh on his bones ever so slightly tamed by the knowledge his tormentor was dead. 

“You are safe now.” Robb whispered into Theon’s brittle hair, “Ramsay Snow can not hurt you any more.”

Theon shuddered in his arms and let out a deep sob, one that made Robb tighten his arms around him. 

There was little of the cocky boy Robb loved left in the husk in his arms, but Robb did not care. He would heal Theon if he could, would make him feel safe again. 

If the anger and hurt of Theon taking Winterfell from him had not dampened that love, then nothing would, and certainly not the healing Theon would need. 


	2. Chapter 2

Robb placed a hand on the back of Theon’s neck and gently clapped it so that it’s presence could not be denied.

“Settle down.” He said, calmly examining Theon until he was sure that he had relaxed.

He knew Theon was forcing himself to hold still, that it was still some modicum of fear in his mind whenever Robb was near. That was alright though, it would take time for Theon to heal.

“Good boy.” He said gently, “Well done.”

Theon shuddered under his hand and let out a low whine.

Robb pressed on his neck until Theon moved his face into Robb’s thigh, and then let his hand rest there lightly, merely reminding Theon of his presence.

“You’re so good for me Theon, such a sweet boy.” Robb lavished praise on him, keeping his voice low and comforting, “Do you think you can tell me your name, sweetling?”

Theon shuddered and whined softly again, and Robb moved his hand so it was twisted in the brittle strands of his hair instead. 

Robb waited patiently, just gently scratching at the top of Theon’s head until he felt able to answer.

It had been the suggestion of one of the Free Folk that Jon had befriended, to attempt to undo Ramsay Snow’s actions by treating Theon the opposite way, and although slow going it did seem to be working. 

“Reek?” Theon breathed against Robb’s thigh, “My name is Reek?”

Robb very carefully did not show the disappointment he felt at those words, he merely carded his fingers through Theon’s hair and stroked gently at his scalp.

“Are you sure that’s your name, sweet boy? Because that doesn’t sound like the name of a boy who is as good as you.”

The sweetest little sigh escaped Theon’s mouth, and Robb’s mouth curled up at the sound of it.

“Do you want to have another go?” He asked gently, “When you get it right there’s a honey cake just waiting for you.”

He was careful to keep any negative emotion out of his tone, instead just keeping his voice gently coaxing, like he had used to convince his baby siblings to do things when they were younger.

Theon opened and closed his hands a few times and Robb could almost see the thoughts swirling around his head. 

Finally, in a voice so quiet that Robb would not have heard it had he not been straining his ears, Theon spoke.

“Theon. My name is Theon.”

Robb made sure to lavish praise upon him for answering so, made sure to give him the honey cake he had promised.

They would go through the entire conversation again the next day, and the day after that, but each time it took less time for Theon to answer correctly.

Slowly he was healing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to come find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
